Let it go
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Lord Vader that was what I wished you could have learned. Why can't you?


**I have to say it anyway, well...My English is not very good, so be nice, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas.**

**Summary: " I wanted to teach you it, Anakin...Just let it go."**

**Characters:**

**Anakin Skywalker**

**Darth Vader**

**Shmi Skywalker**

**Luke Skywalker**

**Padmé Amidala (mention)**

**Obi-wan Kenobi(mention)**

**

* * *

****Let it go**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**

**

* * *

**" _- I lov..." – Shmi Skywalker_

" _- You're breaking my heart..." – Padmé Amidala_

" _- I think that you will kill me someday..." – Obi-wan Kenobi_

" - _I would never do such thing..." – Anakin Skywalker_

" - _I'm not ready, not yet."_

* * *

The life was a cycle with no ending. It doesn't matter how hard you try...Someday the story will repeats itself.

**Flashback on ---**

_A young boy was cleaning the floor while his mother cooked something to them. He was very young at that time, seven, eight, he didn't remember at all, it wouldn't make any difference._

_- Mother, will we be free to go someday? – the little blonde boy asked to his mother who didn't turned to face him._

_- I don't know about us, but I know that someday you'll be free, Ani. You deserve a life so much better than this one. – his mother said trying to hide the emotions she was feeling._

_- I don't want to live free without you, mom. I don't even know if I could live without you. – the young boy embraced her from behind._

_Shmi just smiled, but that smile was a sad one, because she knew that she couldn't be free, not anymore, she didn't know how to be free, she forgot, but there was a chance to him, to her Ani..._

_- Ani, look out of the window and tell me what you can see. – She pointed to the near window.  
_

_- People, just normal people. - He said staring out the window._

_- And what do they mean to you?_

_- Nothing. I think that's because I don't know them._

_- That's right. Now, look at me. What do I mean to you?_

_- Everything... _

_- Now, hear me and never forget what I'll say to you: there will be people you care and don't care about, but they all will have the same end, because everybody dies, Ani...Everybody has to...  
_

_- But I don't want to lose you... – the boy started to cry.  
_

_- I know, dear, but sometimes we just have to let it go, let them go. Because even if we lost the ones we love, they won't stop loving us. Please, Ani...When time shows up, just let it go...Just do it._

_They embraced each other and cried, they knew that the time would come._

**Flashback off---**

- Luke? – a powerfull voiced asked throw their bond.

- Father? – the rebel answered.

- Son, it's your destiny...

- Ben, why didn't you tell me? – Luke screamed at the force.

- Luke, come with me...I lov... – He stopped himself, he couldn't say that. He was a sith lord, he loves nobody.

- Son, come with me...

- Stop, you're breaking my heart! You're trying to confuse me, Vader! Trying to make me think that Obi-wan lied to me, that everything that I lived was a lie! You injured my body and now want to injure my mind as well? It can't be true at all...I think that you will kill me someday...– Luke said feeling numb, confused, betrayed and incaple of continuing this conversation.

- I would never do such a thing... – Vader said to him.

- You already did. – the force whispered.

Suddenly, the ship went into hyperspace and there was only the stars and the dark figure looking at them. The time came several times, the first one was when he lost his mother, the second was when he lost his angel, the third was when he killed his master, he has to admit...He wasn't ready, not yet.

The cycle continued as the force wished, because there was something left to learn, something to let go.

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

****Well...What do you think? Review?**

**I fixed some of my mistakes here. And about my other Star Wars fic: "A Baby in my life", I edited it as well, I wasn't happy with the way I started the story. The chapter two is ready and I will publish it soon.**

**Thankssssssssssss!  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**


End file.
